Hechizo de Bipolaridad
by Ade Fantrazy
Summary: Lucy se comporta de una manera extraña, siempre está aburrida y triste. Natsu y el resto deberá averiguar que le sucede antes de que las cosas empeoren y Lucy ya no tenga remedio y cambie de humor día a día. Es mi primer fanfic, así que no creo que sea muy bueno, de igual manera se aceptan comentarios
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer fanfic y aunque se ve un poco aburrido poco a poco lo iré haciendo más interesante. Mi meta es terminarlo con mínimo 5 capítulos, espero les guste y ¡no duden en comentar!_

HECHIZO DE ABURRIMIENTO

Soy Lucy Heartfilia, miembro del gremio Fairy Tail desde hace 8 años, puedo verme como una chica rubia de gran atractivo físico que por alguna razón nadie nota... soy una maga estelar que está por tener las 13 llaves de oro, mis amigos son problemáticos pero divertidos, y vivo en Magnolia. Huí de mi casa a los 17 años y conocí a Natsu y Happy una tarde cuando el supuesto "Salamander" se encontraba en tal lugar. Entré al gremio gracias a ellos dos. Ahí conocí a Gray, Erza, Mirajane... bueno, para hacer tantos preámbulos si ya lo saben.

-bienvenida Lucy...san- Wendy me ve entrar con un rostro dudoso. No sé que cara tenga, pero se me acerca apenas me siento y recargo mi cabeza en una mesa -¿te ocurre algo Lucy-san? te ves triste.

-estoy bien- mi voz suena aburrida y a la vez ronca. Wendy me observa unos momentos y da un suspiro.

-¿estás mareada? puedo usar Troia y...

-está bien Wendy... estoy perfectamente bien. Gracias de igual manera- Wendy da un suspiro y se aleja de mí con aires de tristeza. Quizá debí aceptar su ayuda aunque no esté mareada...

-¡jaja dos barriles enteros! ¡Toma eso Macao...te lo dije! -oigo la voz borracha de Cana, volteó a mi espalda y veo como ésta se ríe en la cara de Macao con una franja roja en sus mejillas por tomar mucho alcohol...

-no es ncesario que me lo grites en la cara Cana- Macao suelta un bufido molesto y se aleja de Cana y de sus decenas de barriles por tomar. -esa chica como toma...- fue lo último que escucho decir de Macao.

-Natsu-nii mira lo que soy capaz de hacer- dirijo mi mirada hacia la izquierda y veo a Romeo mostrándole como su mano brilla de dos colores a la vez. Natsu lo mira impresionado y sigue hablando con Romeo. Ignoro su plática. Ignoro la plática de todos.

Algo raro me está sucediendo hoy. Puedo notarlo... todos pueden notarlo. Últimamente me he sentido triste y aburrida la mayor parte del tiempo y nada sube mi autoestima. Happy me regala pescados, pero no los acepto. Mirajane habla conmigo, pero la ignoro. ¿Acaso Fairy Tail me está aburriendo? eso no puede ser verdad... yo amo Fairy Tail, jamás me cansaría de él... entonces, ¿por qué me comporto así?

-algo le sucede a Lucy... ¿que crees que sea? -Mira-chan susurra unas palabras hacia Lissana, creyendo que no soy capaz de escucharla. Pero es todo lo contrario.

-no lo sé onee-chan... ¿por qué no le preguntamos? -Lissana también susurra hacia Mira-chan, es obvio que ambas no saben que las puedo escuchar.

-hmm... -antes de decir una palabra más Erza se sienta a mi lado y me hace levantar la mirada, pero apenas lo hago, vuelvo a recargarla en la mesa.

-estás muy rara últimamente ¿te sientes mal?

-no... estoy bien. -claro que me siento mal. ¡Pero no tengo idea de por qué! llevo así más de una semana y nadie se anima a preguntarme como me siento. Y si lo hacen, no contesto.

-debes reponer esos ánimos porque tenemos un trabajo que hacer Lucy -Gray también intenta ayudarme pero no funciona. Nada funciona... -y no puedes ir con esa cara todo el tiempo.

-vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré en casa.

-¿quieres un pescado? -Happy me acerca un asqueroso pescado a mi rostro, pero yo únicamente desvió la mirada y mantengo mi rostro en la mesa, sin darle la cara a nadie. -aye... sospché que no ibas a querer...

-lo siento chicos- trato de arreglar las cosas a causa de mi comportamiento, pero no creo que sea suficiente. Es el quinto pescado que le niego a Happy.

-no te preocupes, con que estés bien es suficiente. Ve y descansa. Gray, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle y yo nos encargaremos de ese trabajo- Erza se levanta y llama a Natsu con la mirada para irse sin mí. Me da tristeza no ir con mi equipo, pero no tengo ganas ciertamente de hacer nada.

-¿Lucy vendrá? -pregunta Natsu mirándome, yo niego con la cabeza. Lo oigo suspirar, y poco a poco sus pasos se van alejando.

* * *

Lucy ha estado muy extraña toda la semana. Me pregunto si estará bien. Ella no es una chica seria y de pocas palabras. Pero ahora es todo lo contrario. Apenas y nos habla a nosotros. Sus amigos más cercanos a ella. Aunque bueno, soy hombre y no puedo esperar que me cuente todos sus problemas porque ella es una chica.

-¿Cuál será nuestro trabajo Erza? -Erza camina delante mío y del resto de los del equipo. A juzgar por lo seria que va está ideando un plan para ese trabajo que no sé de qué trata.

-mucha gente ha estado de pésimo humor. Debemos averiguar que es lo que está causando eso. -me contesta Erza sin siquiera voltearme a ver -y antes de que quieras pelear, informo que no lo haremos Natsu. Solo investigaremos.

-comprendo porque Lucy no quería venir con nosotros -Gray tiene razón. Eso es aburrido. Erza ES aburrida.

-oigan chicos, ¿y no creen que algo de eso tiene que ver con Lucy? -la pregunta de Happy me llama la atención. A mí y a los demás.

-Happy tiene razón. Los informes de gente de pésimo humor o de un comportamiento distinto al normal es similar al caso de Lucy. Si ese es el punto, ¿Lucy habrá estado involucrada en lo que sea que haya sucedido en ese lugar?- Charle me siembra todavía más la duda. Si Lucy estuvo involucrada en eso que sucedió, eso explicaría su actitud.

-pero hay algo que no concuerda con los hechos Charle. Lucy-san no estaba en ese lugar hace una semana. Ella estaba en el gremio con todos nosotros. -interfiere Wendy.

-esperen... hace una semana fuimos a un trabajo ¿recuerdan? en aquella fabrica de pociones, quizá alguna de ellas es la causante de lo que le sucede a Lucy ahora -re-memorizo y es verdad lo que Gray dice.

-entonces hay dos teorías sobre lo que pudo sucederle a Lucy. La primera es sobre el lugar al que nos dirigimos. La segunda es que quizá alguna de esas pociones causó en Lucy ese efecto. -Erza entra a la conversación después de detenerse y darnos la cara.

-sea lo que sea debemos averiguarlo. -no dejaré a Lucy en ese estado, y no me interesa lo que sea, la ayudaré.

-¡aye sir! Natsu tiene razón. Pero primero debemos completar el trabajo.

-quizá eso nos dé más pistas para descubrir lo que le sucede a Lucy-san- todos asentimos, prometo que descubriré lo que le sucede a Lucy y por qué está tan extraña.

Si fue alguna de esas pociones será más fácil ayudarla, si fue algo de aquel lugar, quizá las cosas sean un poco más complicadas. Pero somos un gremio y nos ayudamos entre nosotros. No dejaremos a Lucy así.

* * *

_NOTA EXTRA: Lucy irá cambiando de actitudes en el fanfic ya que, como dice el título, la gente bipolar es de humores diferentes. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que me falto poner algo O: Fairy Tail NO me pertenece y nunca lo hará u.u, pero este fanfic es orginalmente mío de mí n.n_

HECHIZO DE ENOJO

-hmm... ¿en serio estás bien Lucy? -por décima vez Mira-chan me pregunta la misma cosa cuya respuesta es la misma.

-si Mira-chan. Solo tengo sueño. Iré a mi casa a descansar -quizá sea eso. Quizá necesito descansar, no sé, darme un baño, recostarme o dar un paseo. Si, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Gray-sama se fue a un trabajo y no invitó a Juvia? -Juvia se tira al suelo haciendo un gran drama solo por algo insignificante. ¿Qué importa que no la hayan invitado? es molesta... un momento, ¿ahora por qué hablo mál de Juvia? Kami, ojalá supiera que me pasa... -Juvia se morirá si Gray-sama no está con ella...

-si eso pasa con gusto iría a tu funeral- susurró notando que Mira-chan y el resto en el gremio, incluyendo a Juvia me miran con duda, pero solo los ignoro, me levanto, y salgo pesada y aburridamente de Fairy Tail con un rostro de seguro aburrido.

-algo le pasa a Lucy... puedo notarlo- escucho a lo lejos a Mira-chan dirigiéndose a Lissana.

-Juvia morirá... Gray-sama la ha abandonado y Lucy le desea la muerte... -sonrió cruelmente. Es raro, me alegra que Juvia esté... ¡¿me alegra que Juvia esté triste? ¿Por qué?

-¡arriba esos ánimos Juvia, y bebe para ahogar las penas! -escucho la voz de Cana entrecortada por los tragos que le daba a esos barriles llenos de asqueroso alcohol.

Estúpidos. Todos son unos estúpidos, aburridos y molestos tipos de un patético gremio que años atrás idolatraba. Ahora no sé por qué lo hago... ¿y por qué ofendo ahora a Fairy Tail? Diablos... ahora siento un gran odio hacia todo lo que existe en este planeta.

Hmm, genial. Mi humor no puede empeorar aun más. Aunque ciertamente es preferible estar enojada que aburrida y triste. Bueno, eso creo yo. Ya que me da igual las tontas opiniones del resto de la gente.

* * *

Llevamos caminando dos horas y aun no llegamos a nuestro destino. Erza sigue seria y todos estamos callados. Me aburre estar callado.

-¿ya llegamos Erza?

-cierra la boca. Es la décima vez que me lo preguntas en 5 minutos. Y como ya había dicho antes, NO. Aun faltan unos kilómetros. -vuelvo a cerrar la boca. Erza da nuevamente un suspiro.

-¿qué haremos cuando lleguemos? -ahora Gray es quien rompe el silencio.

-primeramente investigaremos sobre lo que pudo haber causado que el humor de esa gente cambiara. Quizá nos de una pista para averiguar algo sobre lo que sucede con Lucy- Erza se detiene delante de nosotros, y, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí y Gray, habla con un rostro perverso y voz intimidante -pero les advierto que no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes estropee mi brillante plan, así que permanecerán callados. ¿Entendido?

-Erza-san me asusta un poco... -Wendy retrocede unos pasos con miedo frente a Erza, y no es la única porque yo y Gray asentimos sin decir ni "pio". Erza es muy intimidante cuando quiere que todo salga como ella lo planea.

-e-esto... -todos volteamos a ver a Charle, quien se frota los ojos después de, al parecer, tener una premonición. Todos nos acercamos a ella, curiosos. -debemos darnos prisa y llegar lo más pronto posible. Algo malo puede suceder si no llegamos antes del anochecer.

-entonces prosigamos. No perdamos tiempo -Erza y todos nosotros volvemos a caminar esta vez más rápido que antes. Aunque me gustaría saber qué es "eso" que asustó a Charle.

*/*...*/*...*/*

Después de caminar por varios minutos más llegamos a un pueblo que, ahora que observo bien, se parece al que visitamos la semana pasada, en donde se encontraba aquella fábrica de pociones.

No perdemos tiempo y nos apresuramos a hablar con un hombre que se encuentra frente a nosotros.

-disculpe señor... -Erza se acerca al hombre, quien se da cuenta de nuestra presencia -necesitamos que nos diga lo que sabe sobre los cambios de humor en este pueblo...

-¡tontos muchachos siempre queriendo saber más de lo que sus cerebros pueden almacenar! mejor váyanse de mi vista o les pateare el trasero a cada uno de ustedes por hacerme perder mi preciado tiempo -el hombre comienza a decir palabrería y media sin control. Todos nos miramos, y sin siquiera hablar nos alejamos de aquel hombre

-ese hombre está loco. De seguro quería un pescado- Gray ve a Happy unos momentos, pero el exceed solo menea su cola con sus ojos iluminados -a todos les gusta el pescado. Es el alimento más delicioso en todo el mundo.

-Erza-san, en aquel lugar está otra persona- Wendy apunta a una mujer, haciendo que Erza se dirija a ella con nosotros detrás de ella. Pero cuando estamos a punto de hablarle nos comienza a gritar.

-¡no se me acerquen asquerosos visitantes! odio el contacto humano con gente tan despreciable como ustedes- noto que Erza empuña su mano queriendo golpear a la mujer, pero ella misma dijo que no pelearíamos así que da un gran suspiro para tranquilizarse.

-busquemos a alguien que esté de humor para hablar -es lo único que dice y después se marcha, seguida de todos nosotros.

Algo raro le sucede a toda la gente. Están... bipolares. Más bipolares que Erza con sus picnics...

* * *

Aviento mi almohada a la pared y me tumbo en la cama. Tengo una extraña sensación que me hace enojar. Todo me enfada si razón alguna.

Intenté desahogarme dándome un baño pero no funcionó, fui de paseo pero a todo el que me miraba huía de mí después de que le diera un terrible sermón haciendo que se sintiera miserable por haber nacido.

Escuchó que tocan la puerta, me levanto y la abro para ver a Romeo enfrente de mí. -¿qué quieres? -pregunto de mala gana.

-quería saber como estabas Lucy-nee, después de lo que le mencionaste a Juvia nos quedamos con la duda. ¿Te sucede algo? estás...

-si me sucede o no algo dudo que un niñito como tú lo entienda. Mejor vete y déjame disfrutar mi tiempo a solas. -antes de que Romeo diga algo más le cierro la puerta en la cara y vuelvo a aventarme a mi cama.

Algo raro me está sucediendo y lo mejor es que no salga a ningún lado sino quiero hacer sentir mal a nadie más. Suficiente con Juvia, Romeo y esas 40 personas a las que las humillé públicamente...

* * *

-¿hechizo de bipolaridad? -todos preguntamos al mismo tiempo la misma pregunta a un viejito que nos encontramos, el único con buen humor para hablar.

-es un hechizo que hace cambiar de humor a toda la gente que tenga contacto con la poción responsable de eso. Hace unos días la fábrica que tenía tal poción tiró un poco de ésta y mucha gente se contaminó.

-eso explica porque están de tan mal humor -interfiere Gray.

-¿qué debemos hacer? Lucy-san también presenta esos síntomas.

-si su amiga también fue contaminada con esa poción deben darse prisa y encontrar el antídoto antes de que no tenga remedio. -dice el viejito seriamente.

-¿a que se refiere? -pregunto interesado.

-si la poción no es anulada en 3 semanas su amiga cambiará de humor día con día. Y quedará así por siempre.

-entonces, si no lo conseguimos, Lucy se volverá bipolar. Pero, ¿por qué duro una semana aburrida y triste? -pregunta Charle después de sacar su teoría.

-un síntoma del Hechizo de Bipolaridad empieza con un humor completamente distinto al de la persona contaminada por un lapso no mayor a una semana. Poco a poco irá cambiando de humor, y, si no logran revertir la poción, su amiga será bipolar el resto de su vida.

-¿bipolar? ¿Entonces cambiará de humor siempre? -me quedo pensando unos minutos. No tengo idea de qué hablan.

-así es. Por eso deben darse prisa. Si consiguen los ingredientes necesarios la fábrica podrá hacer un antídoto y toda gente contaminada regresara a la normalidad. Pero solo tienen 3 semanas para lograrlo.

-denos los ingredientes que se necesitan y nos encargaremos personalmente de conseguirlos- el viejito le da un papel a Erza, y sin más que decir nos dirigimos a Fairy Tail para informar sobre lo que puede estarle sucediendo a Lucy si el viejo realmente no se equivoco.

Porque dudo que lo haya hecho.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes presentados a continuación NO me pertenecen, son del grandioso y genial Hiro Mashima. Yo tan solo he inventado la trama, espero les guste._**

HECHIZO DE AGRESIVIDAD

-¿hechizo de bipolaridad? ¿Qué es eso? -nos preguntan todos en el gremio al unísono.

-un hechizo que hace cambiar de humor a la gente. -contesta Erza. -eso fue lo que nos dijo un viejo en aquel lugar.

-¿y crees que Lu-chan sufre eso? -le pregunta Levy a Erza con un poco de preocupación.

-a juzgar por los síntomas... si. Lucy se ha contagiado de ese hechizo. -me mantengo callado mientras Gray, Erza, Wendy y Charle contestan las preguntas de los demás. Algo debo hacer para que Lucy regrese a la normalidad... claro, tenemos los ingredientes que se necesitan, ¡pero no nos dijo dónde conseguirlos! y trato de recordar algún lugar que me sirva.

-¿Natsu? -Happy se acerca a mí con duda, pero yo me mantengo callado, pensando. -¿tienes algo Natsu? ¿Natsu...?

-¿Happy quisieras callarte? estoy pensando.

-aye... gomenasai. -Happy se sienta a mi lado. Sigo pensando...

Un momento... Charle dijo que algo malo sucedería si no llegabamos antes del anochecer. Me acerco a ella. -Charle... sobre lo que dijiste en ese pueblo...

-debíamos irnos antes porque su humor se volvería agresivo. Eso fue lo que vi en mi premonición -me contesta Charle.

Entonces... si ellos se vuelven agresivos en la noche, ¿Lucy también lo haría? ella también sufre del mismo hechizo. -Charle... si lo que dijiste sucede... ¿qué pasara con Lucy? -Wendy me gana la pregunta que pensaba hacerle a Charle. Por lo menos la contestara ¿no?

-no estoy segura. ¿A que horas Lucy se comportó de forma molesta? -le pregunta Charle al resto del gremio.

-bueno... alrededor de las 5:00 Lucy dijo algo que nos sorprendió. -le contesta Lissana a Charle. -le deseo la muerte a Juvia.

-oh Gray-sama, que bueno que regreso con Juvia. Ella moriría sin ti... y Lucy también quería que muriera -Gray hace un gesto de incomodidad mientras se intenta quitar a Juvia de encima.

-así que su humor cambió hace 5 horas... -Charle se queda meditando unos momentos. -bien. Debemos estar al pendiente de sus cambios de humor para que éstos no empeoren con la situación.

-¿por qué crees que empeoraran sus cambios de humor Charle? -pregunta Macao tras darle un trago a su vaso. -bien puede ser que Lucy se vuelva más amable ¿no les parece?

-no es momento para bromas Macao. Eso es imposible -interfiere Cana borracha como siempre- Lucy siempre será Lucy.

Wendy se queda pensando unos momentos -si tenemos que cuidar de Lucy-san yo me apunto a hacerlo. -todos volteamos a ver a Wendy, ella sonríe. -quiero ayudarla.

-si Wendy quiere hacerlo no veo ningún problema -Erza nos voltea a ver a todos. -¿alguna objeción? -todos negamos. -bien. Entonces Wendy será quien cuidara de Lucy y sus cambios de humor.

* * *

Escucho que alguien toca la puerta, me levanto, comienzo a caminar en dirección a la puerta. ¿Quién rayos me visitaría a media noche? que estupidez. Trato de dormir y me despierta un idiota tocando mi puerta.

Abro la puerta, frente a mí está Wendy con Charle en sus brazos. Me sonríe, le desvío la mirada. Pero cuando pienso cerrar la puerta ella entra. Si quiere quedarse en MI casa que lo haga, pero que no me joda gente o la sacaré a patadas. Y no es broma.

-Lucy-san... -Wendy se calla de pronto.

-¿qué quieres Wendy? -le pregunto de mala gana a la pequeña Dragón Slayer mientras me quito mis zapatos.

Después de vacilar unos segundos y mirar de reojo a Charle, Wendy da un respiro y decide hablar -te ayudaremos con tu problema. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿problema? ¿Yo? -me bufó de Wendy y me recuesto en mi cama. Lo mejor será dormir y olvidarme de todo lo malo que pudo sucederme este día.

*/*...*/*...*/*

* * *

Son alrededor de las 5:00 p.m. Erza, Gray, Happy y yo intentamos descubrir algún lugar donde encontrar los ingredientes desde mediodía. Todo Fairy Tail ha estado apoyándonos para ayudar a Lucy desde la mañana. Es raro que esté callado y serio pero así estoy en estos momentos. Debo ayudar a Lucy a como dé lugar.

-¡Natsu-san, Gray-san...Erza-san! ¡TASUKETE! -la voz de Wendy hace que todos nosotros volteemos hacia la entrada del gremio donde ésta y Charle entran y cierran la puerta con un rostro muy asustado intentando recuperar el aliento.

Pero antes de que diga algo la puerta es pateada y Wendy huye a esconderse detrás de Erza. Dirigimos la vista hacia la puerta, y ahí está Lucy con una venita sobresaltada en su frente y ojos endemoniados con un aura roja a su alrededor. -Wendy... Charle... -los dientes de Lucy comienzan a rechinar, asustando a Wendy y Charle.

-¿L-Lucy? -no puedo evitar mostrarme sorprendido. Aunque claro, Lucy siempre ha sido agresiva sobre todo conmigo.

-L-Lucy-san me asusta un poco... después de regresar de compras... e-ella nos atacó... -Erza se acercó a Lucy, y sin previo aviso le soltó tremendo golpe en la cara que la desmayó. Todos la miramos con la boca abierta mientras arrastra a Lucy hasta una silla y la amarra a ella.

* * *

Abro mis ojos lentamente y observo como todos me miran. -¡oigan! ¡Desamárrenme! -por alguna razón comienzo a forcejear sin control. Algo en mi interior se descontrola... es como si de pronto me volviera una persona agresiva. Pataleo, grito... -¡suéltenme en este instante hijos de p...!

-te soltaremos cuando nos digas por qué atacaste a Wendy y Charle -me dice Erza con los brazos cruzados y mi zapato en la cara. No sé cuando llegó ahí mi zapato pero lo hizo.

-¡no lo sé! ¡Me cayó mal! ¡Solo fue eso! -contestó sin dejar de forcejear con la silla y el lazo que me mantiene amarrada. -¡ahora suéltame Erza!

-n-no no hagas Erza-san... Lucy-san aun se ve agresiva...- Wendy se calla de pronto cuando la volteo a ver con una mirada rencorosa. -por mi bien.

-Lu-chan... -Levy-chan retrocede cuando la miro a los ojos. Todos lo hacen... ¿por qué lo hacen? -d-debes calmarte Lu-chan...

-¡estoy calmada! ¡Ahora suéltenme o romperé el lazo y créanme que si eso pasa algo malo sucederá!

*/*...*/*...*/*

Después de lo que grite no recuerdo nada. Solo sé que al despertar me encontraba en mi departamento. Algo hice... o me hicieron... ¿pero que?

Bueno, algo bueno salió de todo esto. Ya no me siento con deseos de golpear y matar a la gente. Pobre Wendy. Creo que ella no tenía la culpa. Y además... si no mal recuerdo... Wendy dijo que me ayudarían con mi problema. ¿Pero de qué problema hablaba? ¿Será acaso la razón por la que cambio de humor?

En fin... solo sé que me duele mucho mi cabeza y aparecí en mi casa cuando recuerdo haber perseguido a Wendy y Charle sin razón alguna...

* * *

-¿estás bien Erza? -Mirajane le pone alcohol al rostro de Erza, mientras ésta golpea la pared a casi nada de destruirse.

-esa imbécil de Lucy se atrevió a aventarse su zapato y golpearme con la silla... -Erza vuelve a soltar un golpe con el que destruye la pared. yo y el resto del gremio estamos lo más lejos de ella. Claro, porque intentar ayudarla después de lo que pasó no creo que sea posible. -debemos encontrar esos ingredientes lo más pronto posible.

Erza tiene razón. Y no solo lo digo porque tiene la marca del zapato en su cara y destruyó una pared. Sino porque el humor de Lucy puede volverse muy peligroso o estúpido. Quizá las dos cosas.

Y si eso pasa estoy seguro que le irá mal con Erza...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes presentados a continuación NO me pertenecen. Son del grandioso Hiro Mashima. La trama solo me pertenece.**_

_*la razón por la que no puse a Lucy como Edo-Lucy es porque no he visto Fairy Tail desde el inicio D: no obstante, ojalá sigan comentando n.n me ayudan mucho sus comentarios*_

HECHIZO DE CELOS

Son aproximadamente las 9 de la noche. Me encuentro sola en mi casa, dandome un refescante y bien merecido baño. Aunque no sé lo que pude o pudieron haberme hecho, lo mejor será que me aleje de los chicos antes de que algo les pase... o me pase.

Toc-toc. Suena la puerta. -¡Por dios estoy en el baño! no puedo abrir. ¡Vuelva después!- Me sumerjo un poco en mi bañera y cierro los ojos.

Toc-toc. La puerta vuelve a sonar. -¡¿Es que no me escuchan? ¡Estoy en el baño! ¡Dejen que disfrute por un momento mi tiempo a solas en el baño! -no quieren que esté con MI baño. Eso ya es ser malo. Pero... oh genial. Creo que me dio celos de... ¿mi baño?

-¡¿Lu-chan estás ahí?"- escucho la voz de Levy-chan desde fuera de mi casa. -vengo para ver como sigues.

Por alguna razón me levanto rápidamente, me seco, visto y corro hasta abrir la puerta y abrazar a Levy-chan de la cintura sin querer soltarla. Levy-chan se asusta un poco pero me permite seguir abrazándola. -Levy-chan te extrañe mucho.

Escucho un bufido detrás de Levy-chan. Sin soltarla estiro un poco mi cuello y miro a Gajell detrás de MI Levy-chan con un rostro medio molesto.

Suelto a Levy-chan de la cintura. Me paro derecha, miro unos momentos a Gajell con rencor. -¿qué hace ÉL aquí? -pregunto secamente sin dejar de verlo.

-Gajell me acompañó hasta aquí por temor a que algo me hicieras...

-no es verdad -interviene Gajell secamente callamdo a MI Levy-chan. -lo hice porque me lo pediste.

-¿eh? Yo no te pedí nad... -antes de que Levy-chan termine su frase la muevo y me paro frente a ella con la intención de que Gajell no le siga hablando. Puedo ver en sus ojos un brillo misterioso. No dejare que por nada del mundo se acerque más a Levy-chan. Ella es MÍA y Gajell es un tipo raro que le puede hacer algo si me distraigo.

-no te acerques a Levy-chan nunca más. -digo sin más prólogos. Gajell me mira confuso.

-¿cómo dices?

-sabes a lo que me refiero. Levy-chan es solo MÍA. No dejare que te le acerques más. -Gajell sigue viendóme con confusión.

-gii hii, ¿estás celosa de Levy? -me dice con tono burlesco.

-si -le contesto secamente. Gajell muestra un rostro sorprendido y confundido. Antes de que vuelva a preguntar otra cosa rápidamente abrazo a Levy-chan, quien se encuentra en las mismas situaciones. -me molesta mucho que estés cerca de ella.

-¿L-Lu-chan? -Levy-chan mira a Gajell con confusión, pero éste se encoje de hombros, y antes de que intente acercarse para "aclarar" las cosas, le cierro la puerta y me aferro aun más a Levy-chan.

Nadie se acercara a ella mientras esté yo para evitarlo.

* * *

-¿Lucy celosa de ti por estar con Levy? -Mirajane se ve sorprendida junto con el resto de nosotros. ¿Por qué Lucy estaría celosa de Gajell? Es decir... ¿Gajell? hay tipos mejores que él. -¿por qué?

-no tengo idea. Solo metió a Levy a su casa y me cerró la puerta en la cara -dice Gajell confundido todavía.

-¡aye! Lucy está celosa de seguro por la poción. ¿No les parece? -dice Happy con un pescado en su boca.

-Happy tiene razón -dice Charle al lado de Happy -es lo más lógico dado que ya sabemos lo que le sucedió a Lucy. Además, alrededor de las 5:00 p.m de ayer cambió su actitud de enojada a agresiva. Y ahora son las 11:00 p.m. Lo que significa...

-que Lucy cambia de actitud alrededor de las 5:00 p.m y cambia nuevamente al día siguiente a la misma hora -termina Erza la frase de Charle.

-hmm... -no entendí.

-¿sabes lo que decimos o no Natsu? -me dice Gray. Yo lo miro unos momentos. Niego con la cabeza. Todos suspiran. -tan idiota como siempre.

-lo importante ahora no es pelear entre nosotros. ¿Alguien ya descubrió algo sobre donde pueden encontrarse los ingredientes? -interviene Wendy antes de que Gray y yo soltemos chispas con solo vernos.

-hmm, no. -dice Cana seria. Esta vez menos borracha -encontrarlos sin saber donde están nos tomara más de dos días. -Cana le da un trago a un barril. Gildarts le quita el barril y lo avienta.

-deja de beber por un momento Cana-chan. -dice Gildarts viendo el berrinche que hace Cana. -esto es serio.

-entonces sigamos buscando los ingredientes. Si el humor de Lucy sigue cambiando así ya no sabré como tratarla -dice Erza recordando lo que Lucy le hizo ayer.

-Juvia puede buscar con Gray-sama. -dice Juvia mirando a Gray mientras a éste le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda. -¿verdad Gray-sama?

-y-yo... tengo iré con... Wendy... -dice Gray en un intento de evadir a Juvia

-Gray-sama eres malo con Juvia... muy malo -Gray se aleja de Juvia mientras ésta hace un drama. La mayoría ríen a excepción de mí. No es momento para que me divierta. Tengo que ayudar a Lucy.

*/*...*/*...*/*

-¿por qué contigo si dije que Wendy? -Gray y yo caminamos en dirección a la casa de Lucy a unas cuantas horas antes de ser las 5:00 p.m. -además... ¿por qué Juvia también viene con nosotros y por qué tenemos que encargarnos de Lucy? -dice Gray mirando detrás suyo a Juvia con ojos en forma de estrella. Gray suspira.

-lo único que me molesta eres tú -digo en voz alta sin ver a Gray. Éste me golpea y comenzamos a pelear. Juvia solo nos ve e intenta separarnos pero rodamos hasta golpear con algo.

-¿qué quieren ahora? -Gray y yo levantamos la mirada para ver a Lucy con los brazos en su cadera mirándonos desafiante. Apenas voy a decir algo, a Lucy se le ilumina el rostro y se tira encima nuestro, pero solo por Gray. -¡Gray cuanto sin verte!

Juvia y yo nos quedamos atónitos. Pero rápidamente Juvia me quita del camino y avienta a Lucy, abrazando a Gray en el suelo. -¡Gray-sama solo es de Juvia! ¡Tú tienes a Natsu! -dice sin soltar del cuello a Gray.

-m-me ahorcan... -Gray en vano intenta zafarse de Juvia, pero después llega Lucy a forcejear con ella en el suelo.

Yo solo me quedo callado viendo... -¡espera un momento ¿por qué dijiste que Lucy me tiene a mí? -las dos me ignoran y siguen peleando por Gray hasta un punto en que una escritura de hierro les cae encima a los 3. Volteo hacia adelante y Levy es quien se encuentra en la puerta.

-gomenasai Lu-chan, Juvia, Gray, pero tenía que hacerlo -se disculpa mientras los 3 que se encuentran en el suelo dejan de pelear. Sus ojos están en cruz y ya no se mueven .Natsu ¿puedes ayudarme con ellos?

-¿a llevarlos al gremio? -Levy asiente. Me encargo de levantar a Gray y Lucy mientras Levy se lleva a Juvia.

-nadie se acerque a Levy-chan y Gray... -es lo último que escucho decir de Lucy el resto de la tarde.

Pero bueno, ¿qué se puede esperar de una chica celosa a causa de una poción que la hace bipolar? Aunque... lo que me preocupa no es eso. Sino el que Juvia haya dicho que Lucy me tiene a mí cuando peleaba por Gray. Solo somos amigos... ¿no? ¿O a qué se refería Juvia con eso que dijo?...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes presentados a continuación NO me pertenecen. Son del grandioso Hiro Mashima. La trama es la que si me pertenece**_

HECHIZO DE DRAMATISMO

-¿d-donde estoy? -me levanto pesadamente con un horrible dolor muscular. Todos están ahí alrededor mío. Natsu, Erza, Happy,Wendy, Charle y los demás están lejos de mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no me quieren y me odian y piensas sacarme de Fairy Tail por algo de lo que juro ser inocente?

-Lucy... -Erza se acerca a mí y sin pensarlo me lanzo a ella sin poder tranquilizarme.

-¡no me saquen de Fairy Tail por favor, es todo lo que me queda! ¡Amo este lugar, les prometo que no me volveré a portar como sea que me haya portado para ganarme este horrible castigo que me arranca parte de mi corazón...! -Erza me avienta para quitarme de encima y sacudiendose el polvo me mira a los ojos.

-no te vamos a sacar de Fairy Tail... -antes de que siga me lanzo a sus pies con un gran alivio pero rápidamente me lamento de que me permitan quedarme aqui después de todos los problemas causados.

-¡deben sacarme! ¡Les cause problemas y te aventé mi zapato Erza! ¡Prefiero salirme a seguirte viendo a la cara después de lo que te hice! -todos me ven raro. Creo que me estoy portando más raro de lo normal. -¡y Gray jamás me perdonara por lo que hice ni Juvia o Levy-chan! No quiero estar en un lugar donde me ven mal o me odian...

-¿podrías callarte? -Erza está harta de mi drama. -te pareces a Juvia en lo dramatica.

-¡aye! ¡Lucy enloqueció! -dice Happy, mis ojos se empañan. -e-etto... Lucy...

-¡no me quieres Happy! -suelto a llorar desconsoladamente haciendo que Natsu y Happy se acerquen a mí con sorpresa. Me estoy portando como una actriz de drama... o una niña bipolar. Quizá las dos cosas.

-o-oye Lucy... Happy si te quiere... -dice Natsu intentando hacer que deje de llorar -s-solo dio su opoinón porque te portas bipolar...

-¡tú tampoco me quieres Natsu! -lloro desconsoladamente mientras Natsu se queda atónito sin saber que hacer para que deje de llorar. Happy lo ve unos momentos y solo cruza los brazos y mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-oye Lucy no tienes que llorar por algo así. -volteo a mi espalda y Gildarts se acerca mucho a mí. Grito, me escondo detrás de Natsu, cosa que sorprende tanto a él como al hombre -¿qué te pasa ahora?

-¡aléjate de mí! -le grito con mi voz temblando -¡intentaste violarme!

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ? -Gildarts se muestra sorprendido y desconcertado con mi declaración. -y-yo no intente hacerte nada...

-¡aléjenme a ese pervertido! -grito desesperadamente haciendo que se formara un aura roja alrededor de Cana mientras Gildarts la ve intentando calmarla.

-o-oye Cana-chan ¿no creerás lo que dice Lucy o si...?

-parece que no te bastó con todas esas mujeres. -dice Cana con esa aura perversa todavía

-¡p-para nada Cana-chan! -Cana comienza a discutir con Gildarts en lo que yo me mantengo en la espalda de Natsu unos instantes. Pero inesperadamente una idea cruza por mi mente...

-Natsu ¿me amas? -digo sin rodeos. Ahora si parezco actriz de novela dramática.

-¿c-co-como dices Lucy? -Natsu enrojece del rostro sin contestarme. Nuevamente rompo en llanto esta vez más triste. -o-oye no llores...

-¡nadie me quiere! -me levanto y salgo corriendo del gremio en un extraño silencio incómodo y sorprendido.

* * *

-¿qué sucede con Lucy? -pregunta Gray atónito con la pregunta de Lucy. Pero no puedo prestar atención a nada más que a esas palabras. ¿Por qué Lucy me preguntó algo así? ¿Y por qué a mí?

-esa poción está llevando muy lejos sus cambios de humor. Está muy dramática.

-aye, y con eso de que Natsu no le contestó... -Happy me mira con ojos pícaros, pero me mantengo callado, perplejo. ¡¿Por qué no olvido esa pregunta y ya?

-no es momento para burlas Happy. Debemos seguir buscando esos ingredientes. -Erza mira a Happy mientras éste baja la cabeza.

-¿qué pasara con Lucy? -pregunta Wendy observando todavía la puerta por donde Lucy había corrido. -se veía triste.

-es obra de la poción. No es que ella realmente lo esté. -Erza voltea para ver a Lucy, pero ésta ya se perdió de vista. -aunque ya que Natsu fue quien la hizo huir de aquí... -todos me voltean a ver con ojos pícaros. Yo solo los veo con miedo.

-¿q-qué están tramando? -los chicos se acercan a mí. Algo me dice que tienen un plan en mente y no me irá bien...

* * *

Me encuentro sola en mi habitación con mis brazos abrazando mis piernas. Estoy triste por algo de poca importancia. Si... hice mucho drama. Y odio que así sea.

Toc-toc. Escucho que tocan la puerta. Me levanto y abro la puerta. Mis ojos se iluminan y me lanzo a la persona que se encuentra frente a mí.

-¡Levy-chan! menos mal que eres tú, gomenasai por mi conducta... dime que no te irás... -Levy hace que la suelte y me sonríe. No sé que quiere darme a entender con eso.

-Lu-chan yo no me quedaré contigo. -las palabras de Levy me desconciertan. Rápidamente me enojo y comienzo a hacer berrinche.

-¡¿por qué no? ¡Es decir, eres mi mejor amiga y no quieres hacerme compañía en un momento de tristeza espontánea ¿que clase de amiga eres? ¡Erza puede ser mejor que tú a pesar de ser Erza! ¡Y no se digan los demás! -Levy-chan me tapa la boca y hace que de media vuelta para encontrarme con Natsu y Happy frente a mí. La empujo y retrocedo hasta llegar a la puerta. -¡no, no, no! ¡Ellos no! prefiero quedarme sola a estar con ellos dos...

-Lu-chan Natsu se disculpara contigo. Sayonara. -sin más que decir Levy-chan se va corriendo de regreso al gremio. Yo, Natsu y Happy nos quedamos callados unos momentos.

-¡no entraran a mi casa después de lo que me hicieron! es decir, no pueden simplemente venir y creer que los voy a perdonar después de hacerme sentir mal. -me pongo más que dramática por más de 10 minutos.

No paro de hablar, pero Natsu y Happy solo me escuchan sin interrumpirme hasta que me canso y dejo de hablar... momentáneamente.

-¿no piensan decirme nada? ¡Yo que tanto les he estado hablando como para que me ignoren y no tengan nada que decirm...!

-¡urusai Lucy! -me callo en cuanto Happy me grita. Mis ojos se empañan nuevamente -no llores...

-¡solo vienen a gritarme! -entro a mi casa y les cierro la puerta a Natsu y Happy para volver a sentarme en la esquina de mi casa, pero esta vez meciéndome

* * *

Doy un suspiro y miro a Happy con desaprobación. -bien hecho Happy.

-me había enfadado con su drama -se excusa Happy encogiéndose de hombros. -no es fácil lidiar con una dramática chica bipolar.

-lo sé Happy -digo dando otro suspiro -pero Erza dijo que nosotros debíamos estar al tanto de Lucy mientras los demás buscan los ingredientes. Solo espero que llegue el turno de alguien más muy pronto...

Happy y yo nos sentamos afuera de la casa de Lucy escuchando a ésta llorar. Pero eso no es lo que me importa. No fue suficiente lo que dijo Juvia. Ahora Lucy también me pregunto una cosa que no sé. Claro, es mi amiga. Siempre la he visto como mi AMIGA pero desde que Juvia dijo aquello... ya ni sé cómo es que veo realmente a Lucy.

Gracias estúpida poción... gracias Juvia. ¡Gracias Lucy! Suficiente era con tener a Lissana como mi mejor amiga. Ahora tengo a Lucy pero no sé cómo la tengo... si como amiga... o como...

-Natsu, ¿qué crees que suceda si Lucy cambia de humor otra vez y nosotros estamos aquí? -Happy me trae de vuelta al presente. Hmm... buena pregunta.

-no tengo idea Happy- es lo único que le contesto.

-ojala se vuelva amable y me regale un pescado.

-si claro Happy. Se vale soñar. -digo en voz baja.

-bueno, Lucy está cambiando de humor cada día. Es hora de que se vuelva amable con todos nosotros. -Happy tiene razón. Los humores de Lucy de estos días no han sido buenos. Me pregunto cómo sería si se pusiera amable... alegre, quizá romántica...

Kkk... un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. ¿Lucy romántica? Y si fuera conmigo... kkk... otro escalofrío recorre mi espalda... pero no niego que sería... kkk... mejor ni lo pienso. No pasa que al rato se cumpla...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes presentados a continuación NO me pertenecen, son del grandioso Hiro Mashima. La trama SI me pertenece**_

_*Ya que algunas personas tímidas tienen miedo al fracaso decidí juntar estas dos emociones/sentimientos que están unidas según MI punto de vista.* Ojala les guste n.n_

HECHIZO DE TÍMIDEZ Y MIEDO

-Hmm... -no escucho nada detrás de la puerta. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo Lucy? ¿Me va o no a abrir? es la quinta ves que regres a su casa. Dos ayer y tres hoy. Si no abre antes de que anochezca pateare la puerta y entrare yo. Su casa es muy cómoda y la he estado esperando desde ayer.

-¡KYA! -en cuanto escucho el grito de Lucy me levanto y pateo la puerta para verla tirada en el suelo. -¡v-vete!

-¿Lucy? -me agacho para ayudarla a levantarse, pero en cuanto lo hago ella se aleja de mí con su rostro enrojecido. ¡Pero si el que debería estarlo soy yo! -¿qué te ocurre Lucy?

-¡n-no se acerquen! -nos grita Lucy con su voz temblorosa y el mismo color de hace un momento. Parece... tenernos miedo. Pero al mismo tiempo se ve tímida.

-¡Lucy! -Happy abraza a Lucy sin notar que ésta se había espantado con este neko y su abrazo -¡por fin volviste a la normalidad!

-¿en serio volvió a la normalidad? -pregunto con curiosidad. Si ese es el caso no tengo que seguir a su lado. Y así podré olvidar su pregunta.

-¡u-un neko volador! ¡KYA! -Happy y yo vemos en silencio como Lucy corre hasta la cocina y saca un cuchillo con el que nos amenaza. Nosotros solo nos miramos de reojo y regresamos la vista a Lucy. -s-salgan de mi casa ahora mismo... n-no quiero compañía...

-pero Lucy somos tus amigos... -Happy intenta acercarse a Lucy, pero ésta alza el cuchillo con su mano temblorosa.

-u-ustedes me asustan... siempre entran a mi casa y... ¡y mejor váyanse! -me acerco a Lucy, pero ésta vuelve a retroceder con su rostro enrojecido. -y dejen de acercarse a mí -esto último lo dice mirandome a los ojos con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-pero Lucy...

-¡KYA! -corro hacia Lucy en cuanto veo que cae al suelo y se corta la mano con el cuchillo. Pero apenas me ve cercas de ella comienza a patalear e intenta alejarse de mí. No lo logra. No voy a dejarla herida solo porque me teme.

Le sujeto de la mano y me aranco un pedazo de tela que uso para vendarle la herida. Ella se mantiene inmóvil, mirandome a los ojos con su bonito rostro roj... ¡¿bonito? ¡¿En que carajos estoy pensando?

Apenas suelto su mano dificilmente debo decir Lucy se aleja de mí como una chica tímida y baja la cabeza apuntando la puerta. Mi corazón de un momento a otro comenzó a latir con fuerza...

-creo que se gussstann -de pronto regreso al presente solo para ver a Happy burlándose de mí y Lucy, y desviando la mirada me doy cuenta que... mi cara se siente... roja.

-¡L-Lu...! ¿Lucy? -por más que busco a Lucy no logro encontrarla en su casa. Me quedo sentado en el suelo con Happy a mi lado. ¿Por qué...me siento diferente cuando estoy con Lucy?

* * *

Esto es malo, esto es muy malo. Por alguna razón me da miedo quedarme con Natsu. Me gana los nervios. Me siento como... una chica tímida de esas películas de las que antes me burlaba. Me siento como... Aries...

No, no, no. Es seguro por culpa de esa estúpida poción que dijeron.

Así, después de correr por unos minutos me encuentro en el gremio. Trago saliva. Doy un suspiro y entro. -¡Lucy! -un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al ver venir a Mira-chan con Lissana hacia mí. Vamos Lucy, solo es Mira-chan. ¿Por qué te asustas con ella?

Bien... aquí viene. Se acerca. Está a unos pasos... -¿ya te sientes mejor Lucy? Natsu ayer fue dos veces a tu casa y hoy tres. -Mira-chan se calla unos momentos, observando su alrededor. -¿por cierto, ¿y él?

-etto... sobre eso...

-aquí viene la reina del drama -Laxus pone su mano sobre mi hombro. No puedo evitar el que mi cuerpo se estremezca. Él lo nota. -¿hmm? ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-... ¡KYA NO SE ACERQUEN A MÍÍÍÍ! -salgo corriendo hasta esconderme debajo de una mesa mirando con miedo a todos en el gremio.

* * *

Llego al gremio después de buscar por horas a Lucy. Son cercas de las 10:00 p.m. y todo Fairy Tail está silencioso. Me gana la duda. Entro. Todo está apagado.

-¿hola? -Happy y yo caminamos por el oscuro Fairy Tail. No parece haber nadie. -¿hay alguien?

-shh Natsu-nii. -volteo hacia mi derecha y, con su mano brillante, diferencio a Romeo. Me acerco a él y me siento en silencio.

-¿qué ocurre? -susurra Happy mirando algunas velitas encendidas que demostraban que los chicos estaban en el gremio pero a oscuras.

-Lucy-nee tiene miedo de la luz. Así que apagamos las luces en Fairy Tail -dice Romeo apuntando a una mesa oscura donde se puede ver algo meciéndose. -ella está debajo de esa mesa.

-¿miedo a la luz? ¿No es al revés? -Romeo se encoge de hombros. Vuelvo mi mirada a Lucy. -¿y como sigue ella?

-pues ya no ha gritado ni se ha escondido -dice Mira gateando hasta nosotros seguida de Lissana y Laxus.

-gracias a Kami. -Mira patea a Laxus y se sienta a nuestro lado.

-¿qué estarán haciendo Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charle en estos momentos? -Lissana voltea a ver a Lucy. Suspiramos todos.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES JUVIA! -oigo gritar a Lucy quien sale de la mesa y corre a esconderse en otra mesa.

-¡pero Juvia estaba ahí antes! -se excusa Juvia. Todos volvemos a suspirar. Miro a mí lado. Suspiro otra vez. Happy se desmayo del susto que le dio al escuchar a Lucy gritar.

Apúrense Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle. No quiero seguir cerca de Lucy si sigue cambiando de humor tan rápidamente.

-n-nadie se acerque a esta mesa. Lucy se sigue meciendo y puedo verla a pesar de estar oscuro. Me río en silencio. Lucy como una chica tímida y miedosa es divertido. Prefiero verla así que como la reina del drama o como Erza de agresiva.

Solo espero que ellos lleguen pronto y que alguien más tome nuestro lugar. Lucy comienza a darme problemas.

* * *

Miro mi mano vendada. Natsu me vendó... aunque me asusta estar con él, es agradable... ¡kkk! ¡Estúpida poción! ahora lo menos que me sirve es comenzar a portarme como una chica romántica con él. Natsu es mi AMIGO y nada más.

Así que escucha bien estúpida poción, en cuanto te vayas todo volverá a ser normal entre él y yo. No creas que olvidé lo que me hiciste preguntar.

Pero... me da miedo que la poción se vaya... caray... ni yo me entiendo... me asusta la luz, ¡¿díganme a quien carajos le asusta la luz? ¡Y lo peor, comienzo a sentir algo más por Natsu!

Definitivamente te odio estúpida poción. Y espero con ansias el día en que te vayas de mí y todo vuelva a ser normal. Mi definición de normal en Fairy Tail con mis amigos Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy... ¿por qué Natsu primero?

Kkk... presiento que algo entre él y yo no volverá a ser lo mismo. No después de esta estúpida pregunta y ese acto hacia mí... Kami... ¿por qué a mí?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes presentados a continuación NO me pertenecen, son del grandioso Hiro Mashima. La trama solo es mía._**

HECHIZO DE SEDUCCIÓN

Ya han pasado varias horas. Fairy Tail se mantiene a oscuras y la mayoría está dormido ¿pero quién no lo estaría? es decir, son las 4 de la madrugada y todo está completamente oscuro. Incluso a mí me está dando sueño.

Volteo hacia la mesa de Lucy para ver como se encuentra, pero... ¿qué diablos? ¿Y Lucy? no la veo por ningún lado. ¿Se habrá ido a su casa?

Observo a todos en el gremio. Mira, Lissana, Macao, Romeo... todos están durmiendo. Quizá yo también necesite dormir y ya en la tarde veo que pasó con Lucy. Además, dudo que como está ahora de tímida y miedosa cause problemas.

*/*...*/*...*/*

-despierten -oigo la voz de Erza dirigiéndose hacia todos nosotros -hemos encontrado unos ingrediente... -apenas escucho lo que dice ya me encuentro despierto, sentado frente a ella, Gray, Wendy y Charle.

-¿en serio? ¿Ya es turno de alguien más cuidar de Lucy? -Erza asiente sin decir palabra. -¡que bien! -comienzo a festejar para mí mismo, pero a cambio de eso recibo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Erza y Gray.

-déjanos terminar de hablar idiota -me dice Gray, yo me sobo la cabeza y le hago puchero.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué ingredientes encontraron? -les pregunta el maestro Makarov a los chicos.

-... antes de contestar ¿por qué Fairy Tail está cubierto de cobijas y sabanas en las ventanas? -pregunta Wendy mirando a todas las ventanas tapadas para que el gremio se viera oscuro, por petición, supongo, de Lucy.

-Lucy le tenía miedo a la luz -dice Macao con algo de desconcierto -así que tapamos todas las ventanas para que el gremio estuviera oscuro y Lucy dejara de gritar y asustarse. -Erza y el resto ve a Macao con duda.

-¿y ella en dónde está? -pregunta Charle mirando por todo Fairy Tail en busca de Lucy.

-Juvia no lo sabe... hace unas horas estaba aquí. -dice Juvia después de inspeccionar el lugar -incluso huyó de Juvia después de haberle quitado su mesa -los chicos vuelven a mostrar sotros confusos.

-Lucy-nee se escondió debajo de una mesa. Y todos hicimos lo mismo para que no se asustara -dice Romeo encogiendóse de hombros. -aunque ni idea de por qué.

-... en fin -dice Erza regresando a su semblante normal -solo nos hace falta la mitad de los ingredientes. Natsu y Happy, ustedes serán quienes lo buscarán con nosotros. Y... -Erza se queda pensando un momento -... Wendy y Charle se quedaran. ¿Entendido?

-¡SIII! -gritamos a todo pulmón Happy y yo.

-espero que Lucy-san no me quiera hacer nada esta vez -dice Wendy dando un suspiro.

*/*...*/*...*/*

Que raro. No ha habido señal de Lucy desde la madrugada. Ya son las 6:00 p.m... ¿será acaso que ya se curó ella sola? No. Eso es imposible. ¿O no? -¿cuándo nos iremos? -pregunta Happy inquieto.

Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charle llegaron hace ya 5 horas y supongo que ya es suficiente tiempo para descansar.

-hasta que encontremos a Lucy -contesta Erza esperando pacientemente con una pierna cruzada sentada sobre una silla y con su cabeza recargada en su mano, la cual está apoyada en la mesa.

-pero si no la estás buscando -dice Gray con cara de -_-

-lo sé -Erza saca un pastelito -tengo hambre y primero comeré antes de buscarla -y apenas termina de hablar comienza a comerse su pastel.

-¿me buscaban chicos? -al oír la voz de Lucy me volteo para saludarla. Se escucha como todos los días. Pero al voltear a mis espaldas abro mis ojos como platos.

-¡¿LUCY? -pregunto con sorpresa. Lucy está detrás nuestro recargada en al puerta de Fairy Tail con un atuendo muy corto y... que enseña mucho. -¿por qué tú...? -antes de terminar de hablar Lucy se sienta en la mesa donde me encuentro estirando sus pies y mostrando su pierna...

-¿qué pasa Natsu-kun? -me quedo atónito. ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE PASO A LUCY? -¿no te gusta mi atuendo? -Lucy se acerca demasiado a mí, quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Ella se ríe pícaramente. Creo que mi cara se siente roja. -que lindo eres Natsu-kun.

-¡¿LUCY-SAN? -Wendy tira a Charle de sus manos al ver como Lucy está frente a mí con esa ropa y en esa posición... yo solo me quedo como imbécil hipnotizado por el raro humor de Lucy... si antes quería que fuera romántica ya no cabe duda. ¡Deseo que sea romántic...! ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

-hola Wendy-chan. -Lucy aleja su rostro de mí y le dirige la mirada a Wendy -¿qué tal mi atuendo?

-e-está demasiado provocador... -dice Charle notando mi sonrojo. -...para los hombres.

-¡lo sé! por eso lo hago -dice Lucy con una sonrisa coqueta

¡wao! -Gray rápidamente retrocede al ver a Lucy con ese atuendo mostrando un sonrojo también. -¡¿qué carajos estás haciendo Lucy?

-hola Gray-kun -Lucy se baja de la mesa moviendo su cabello y dejándome mas imbécil e hipnotizado de lo que ya estaba -¿cómo me veo?

-y-yo tengo que... -Gray mira a todos lados menos a Lucy. Ésta aprieta su pecho llamando la atención de éste... y claro, la mía también. -i-irme de aquí...

-pero si apenas llegaste -dice Lucy intentando seducir a Gray.

-¡oye Gray vete! ¡Lucy estaba conmigo primero!grito son escuchar mis palabras- Lucy me ve y me guiña el ojo. ¡¿Qué está haciendo como para que me den celos hacia Gray?

-no se preocupen. Puedo estar con los dos -Erza llega. Se queda atónita también. -oh, hola Erza-chan.

-¿q-qué haces Lucy? -Erza mira como Gray y yo estamos. Claro... si fuera hombre estaría en la misma situación. Da un suspiro, toma a Lucy de la mano y la jala con ella.

Kami casi me da un infarto con Lucy tan cerca mío... pero es raro. Siempre ha estado cerca mío o yo de ella. ¿Por qué ahora me sentí...así?

* * *

Erza-chan me jala hasta mantenerme lejos de Natsu-kun y Gray-kun -a ver Lucy, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

Me río -¿a que te refieres Erza-chan?

-sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué vistes así? -Erza me mira unos instantes. Yo solo permito que me vea modelando mi cuerpo -deja de hacer eso por favor.

-¿te molesta que atraiga más la atención de los chicos? -Erza-chan me ve confusa. Me río y la ignoro para regresar con los chicos. Al parecer Erza-chan se queda pensando en lo que le dije porque no me sigue.

-¡q-quieta ahí! -termina gritándome cuando ya me encuentro sobre una mesa. -¡lLUCY!

-¡su atención chicos! -todos me miran con sorpresa. Sobre todo Natsu-kun y Gray-kun que intentan desviar la mirada. -¿se quieren divertir?

-¿q-que significa eso? -pregunta Laxus con un sonrojo también. Vaya... a todos les gusta mi atuendo. Me río para mí misma.

-¿qué tal si les bailo?

-¡DETENTE LUCY AHORA MISMO! -apenas voy a hacerlo, siento un empujón y luego la pesada armadura de Erza junto con Wendy, Charle, Juvia y todas las demás chicas que se encontraban en el gremio.

Intento aventarlas pero no funciona. Me tiene enterrada entre todas ellas.

-amárrenla -ordena Erza-chan.

-Lucy enloqueció completamente -susurra Juvia mientras me amarran.

-oigan son malas -reniego con ellas pero me ignoran. -solo era un baile para todos. No era nada malo.

-¡CLARO QUE LO ERA! -me gritan casi todos en el gremio. Sobre todo las mujeres, porque los hombres se notaba en su cara que querían que les bailara.

Sonrío. Hombres. Son tan fáciles de seducir teniendo un cuerpazo como el mío y una linda carita... esperen un momento... ¡¿QUÉ ESTABA INTENTANDO HACER?

*/*...*/*...*/*

-¡suéltenme! ¡no volveré a hacer esa estupidez! -grito forcejeando nuevamente con una silla a la que Erza volvió a amarrarme. Ya pasaron 3 horas y la mayoría está cenando menos yo. -¡tengo hambre!

Lucy, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer semejante idiotez como la de ahora. O te quedaras amarrada a una silla sin comer mientras los demás lo hacen. Ah Kami ¿qué hice? Y con Natsu y Gray que es lo peor. Ellos son mi equipo... jamás me dejaran olvidar este suceso. JAMÁS.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes presentados a continuación NO me pertenecen, son del grandioso Hiro Mashima. La trama si es mía.**_

HECHIZO DE ALEGRÍA

Es de noche del día siguiente. Después de haberme amarrado por portarme tan vulgarmente con Natsu y Gray, Erza me soltó y me fui a mi casa "castigada". Justo ahora se termina mi castigo. Así que ya puedo regresar a Fairy Tail. ¡Yey! ¡Que alegría!

Me cambié a mi típica ropa y mi peinado normal. Me siento como yo. Creo que por fin la poción se apiadó de mí y me ha regresado a la normalidad.

Mientras voy caminando voy dando uno que otro salitito como niña pequeña moviendo mi cabello con gracia. Estoy muy alegre sin razón alguna, aunque eso no es raro. Prefiero estar feliz a estar como antes.

Son alrededor de las 10:00 p.m. Y cuando llego a Fairy Tail con mi sonrisa todos me ven por un momento con miedo.

-¿qué pasa chicos? -digo sin dejar de sonreír. -no les voy a hacer nada.

-Lucy-nee ¿ya no estás de...seductora?- Me río alegremente con la pregunta de Romeo.

-nop. Ya no. -todos suspiran de alivio. Yo vuelvo a reír.

-Lu-chan hoy estás muy alegre -me dice Levy-chan con una sonrisa también. Todos parecen alegrarse de verme feliz.

-es por la poción, que no se les olvide -dice Cana tomando un barril de alcohol. Le sonrío para después acercarme a ella -¿q-que quieres ahora? -me dice alejando su barril.

-nada. -digo sonriendo. Cana se confunde. -¿cómo estás?

-eh b-bien... -me dice algo confundida. -¿por qué preguntas?

-eres mi amiga. Quiero saber como te sientes. -vuelvo a sonreír y me levanto. Cana abraza su barril y voltea a ver a Gildarts con confusión. Éste se encoge de hombros.

-Lucy-san te ves de muy buen humor hoy -dice Wendy alegremente. -¿verdad Charle?

-si, eso es verdad. ¿Segura que aun estás infectada por esa poción? -asiento con una sonrisa. -hmm... bueno. -Charle se encoge de hombros.

-¿y los demás? -pregunto al notar que hacen falta Erza, Natsu, Gray y Happy.

-se fueron a continuar con la búsqueda de los ingredientes que hacen falta. -me contesta el maestro Makarov. -aunque no sería mala idea que te quedaras así de alegre.

-¡maestro! -río alegremente al ver como Mira-chan regaña al maestro.

-Lucy ¿no crees que ya es tarde para que estés aquí? -me pregunta Lili.

-¡Lili, hace tiempo sin verte! -abrazo a Lili por unos momentos mientras rozo mi mejilla con la de él. -no te preocupes en un momento me iré. -contesto antes de que me vuelva a preguntar.

-¿p-podrías dejar de hacer eso? -me dice tentando mi mejilla con su manita en señal de querer detenerme.

-claro -suelto a Lili. Vuelvo a sonreír.

-Lucy da miedo así de feliz -escucho susurrar a Lissana hacia Elfman.

-¡ser alegre es de hombres! -grita a todo pulmón mientras Lissana se tapa los oídos con ojos así .

-como digas oni-chan- Lissana se aleja de Elfman unos pasos.

-bueno minna me voy -digo entre sonrisas -que descansen.

-aguarda un momento -dice Gajeel mientras me detiene el brazo -¿solo viniste a regalar sonrisas y risas al gremio?

-sip. Y para ver como están -Gajeel me suelta. Vuelvo a sonreír y me marcho de Fairy Tail.

* * *

-¿ya llegamos? -pregunto con aburrimiento manteniendo mis manos detrás de mi muñeca.

-urusai Natsu -dice Happy -Erza se enojara. -nos callamos cuando Erza se detiene de golpe.

-¿cuándo entenderás que preguntar cada cinco minutos no hará más rápida la llegada? -me pregunta Erza con rostro sombrío.

-s-solo era una pregunta -digo como niño castigado retrocediendo unos pasos hasta agarrar a Happy y usarlo como escudo. -además -le contesto a Erza mostrando mi cara -ya es de noche.

-¿y eso qué? -le dirijo una mirada de ¬¬ a Gray. -ayer nos detuvimos hasta las 3 de la madrugada.

-así que continúen caminando. -Erza comienza a alejarse. Doy un suspiro y sigo caminando detrás de ella.

-ojala Lucy estuviera aquí -rápidamente me callo en cuando me doy cuenta de lo que dije. Los demás se detienen y me voltean a ver con sorpresa, excepto Happy, que me ve con ojos de pícaro.

-ustedes dos se guusssstan -le doy un manotazo a Happy para callarlo. Desvío la mirada y trato de ignorar a Gray y Erza que no dejan de verme.

-¿por qué dices eso? -me pregunta Gray. No le contesto. Intento esconder un leve sonrojo. Estúpido. Eso es lo que soy. ¿A quién se le ocurre decir eso frente a sus amigos? -¿es por lo que hizo ayer Lucy?

-¿Natsu? -Erza también se muestra curiosa. suelto un bufido.

-es parte del equipo. -es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

-mentira. Se guusssstan, y por eso dices eso -miro a Happy nuevamente, éste se calla. Todos se callan al verme serio.

¿Por qué comienzo a molestarme cuando se trata de Lucy? antes Happy decía eso y no me molestaba. Pero ahora... si. ¿Por qué? ya sé. Por imbécil. Por eso me enojo. Soy un imbécil porque ahora... Lucy...

-aquí es. -dice Erza deteniéndose. -tengo la impresión de haber visto uno de los ingredientes aquí.

Suspiro. Ojala ya termine esto de la estúpida poción. No sé que haría si Lucy sigue así. Me odiaría el resto de mi vida si no puedo ayudar a Lucy con su problema.

* * *

Que bien dormí ayer. Observo el reloj. Las 9:00 a.m. ¡bien! iré al gremio. Ojala ya hayan llegado los demás.

-¡konnichiwa! -entro alegremente al gremio. Saludo a todos con una sonrisa. Oh, ¿es...? -¡NATSU! -sin pensarlo dos veces me aviento a Natsu y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. Él se mantiene inmóvil. Me alejó de él. -¿Natsu?

-h-hola Lucy... -Natsu me evade y desvía la mirada. Algo está diferente en él.

Sonrío. Ya sé qué es. -Natsu, ¿estás enojado conmigo? -por alguna razón mis palabras suenas alegres y no tristes como quería que sonaran. A pesar de que me siento mal por él, no puedo evitar estar alegre.

-¿por qué lo estaría? -Natsu sigue sin darme la cara. Por dentro me siento terrible pero por fuera estoy alegre. La poción aun no se va...

-por lo que hice ayer -digo entre risas -te veías muy nervioso ayer. -Natsu me ve a los ojos con seriedad. Yo sigo sonriendo. Él se enoja y se marcha. ¡¿Por qué lo hace?

-ya no volverás a hacerlo -me dice con tono de amenaza y a la vez promesa. Yo sonrío en vez de estar triste... o incluso confundida.

Ser alegre no es tan lindo como parece. Natsu se enojó conmigo y sigo alegre. Esto ya no es lindo... de por si nunca lo fue.

* * *

Si Lucy estaba feliz es porque le gustó haber hecho eso. Entonces... ¿significa que ella...?

Sacudo mi cabeza. Lucy es mi AMIGA. Y aunque ayer me sedujo y muy bien añado no puedo hacerme ilusiones con ella. Aun no aclaro nada Con Lissana. Y la verdad que ya ni sé con ella. Ahora... si con Lucy fuera distinto... ¡kkk! mejor ni me lo imagino.

* * *

_Hoy me sentí con mucha inspiración X3! pero debo ir avisando que no faltan muchos capítulos para que termine el fic u.u yo creo que unos dos más y ya._

_Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi primer fic, para ser primero empezó muy bien! arigatou chicos! n.n y espero tenerlos más a seguido con los próximos que aviso, quizá me tome cierto tiempo dado que este me tomo como 6 meses desde que cree mi cuenta D:!_

_Me despido por el momento, y quizá para mañana tenga el resto n.n _

_Mañana o el viernes n.n y gracias nuevamente por alegrarme con sus comentarios :3 si mis historias originales tuvieran reviews como estos estoy segura de que escribiría casi todo el día XD desgraciadamente solo tiene 11 y de la misma persona ._. :'( eso me pone triste u.u_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes presentados a continuación NO me pertenecen, son del grandioso Hiro Mashima. La trama si es mía._**

HECHIZO DE SINCERIDAD

-eres un idiota Natsu -Lisanna me reniega por décima vez camino a mi casa. Yo solo la escucho en silencio tratando de aplacar mis latidos. Desde que Lucy me sonrío tan dulcemente, sin contar también que me sedujo, no la he visto como antes.

Es extraño. No puedo olvidar su sonrisa. A pesar de que se burló de mí... sigo sintiendo esto por ella.

-¡escucha lo que digo Natsu! -doy un suspiro y asiento para que Lisanna se de cuenta que le hago caso. -Lucy no se burló de ti. Todo sigue siendo obra de la poción. -me detengo de golpe.

-¿en serio...? -una gran tristeza inunda mi pecho. Lucy sonreía no porque se burlaba de mí... sino por esa estúpida poción. Y yo... -¿por qué no me lo dijo antes?

-no le diste tiempo de hacerlo. Te marchaste. Y después de que lo hiciste estaba llorando. Pero sonreía. -Lisanna se detiene frente a mí y continúa hablando -dijo que estabas enojado con ella y que por más que queria dejar de sonreír esa estúpida sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

Toco mi pecho. Que imbécil soy. No pude entender que era lo que tenía. Es decir... sabía que tenía ese hechizo aun. Pero... no que ese hechizo le causaba alegría de más.

-¿piensas dejar las cosas así? -miro a Lisanna. Ella me toma de la mano y me sonríe. -ve con ella. Anda Natsu.

-oye Lisanna... -trago saliva -quiero decirte algo...

-te gusta Lucy y apenas te das cuenta de eso. No quieres lastimarme pero no puedes evitar amar a Lucy. -me quedo atónito. ¡Supo mis palabras sin que le diera una pista!

-e-eh c-como... -ella me soba la cabeza.

-ay Natsu tus sonrojos lo dicen todo. Además, Happy me contó que últimamente te has puesto muy sobre-protector con Lucy. -sigo atónito. Pero rápidamente se forma una sonrisa en mi rostro. Le doy un beso en la mejilla a Lisanna y corro hacia la casa de Lucy.

Estoy decidido. Me disculpare con Lucy por mi idiotez... -¡NATSU! -me detengo cuando escucho la voz de Lisanna. Ella llega a mí después de unos segundos. -¿qué le dirás?

-eh -trago saliva -le diré que me disculpe. -Lisanna se ríe de mí. -¿qué es tan gracioso?

-tienes una gran oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes por ella y solo te disculparas -Lisanna vuelve a reír. -que inocente y torpe eres.

Bufo molesto y me voy directo con Lucy. ¿Decirle lo que siento por ella? ¿Para qué? Eso solo arruinara nuestra amistad. Yo sé que ella no me quiere... y que si ha hecho todo eso es por la poción. No sé por qué me ilusione con ella como algo más que una amiga.

* * *

Estoy llorando en la esquina de mi habitación. No puedo evitar sentir un agudo dolor en mi pecho. -Natsu... -son las palabras que susurro tocando mi pecho. -me gustaría decirtelo pero no puedo...

-ya sé que era alegría de más -volteo hacia la ventana y ahí está Natsu. Me sonrojo con gran intensidad. ¡Escucho lo que dije! Pero gracias a Kami no sabe a lo que me refería. -¿desde hace cuando que se te pasó el hechizo?

-hace... c-como 15 minutos -digo bajando la cabeza. Mi pecho late fuertemente. Quiero gritarsélo. Gritarle que me gusta. Mis labios comienzan a moverse... -N-Natsu tengo algo que decirte...

Natsu se sienta frente a mí. Sonrojo nuevamente. -¿qué cosa? Porque yo también tengo algo que decirte. -me quedo callada unos momentos. Ciertamente quiero saber lo que va a decirme.

-tú primero -digo de corazón. Si él habla antes que yo no habrá problema en ocultarle lo que le quiero decir.

-no sabía el hechizo que tenías. Por eso me enoje. Pero te pido disculpas -Natsu se acerca más a mí. Mi corazón late fuertemente. Veo directo sus labios. Quiero... -así que Lucy, ¿me disculpa...?-

Sin contenerme beso a Natsu en los labios callándolo antes de que termine lo que me iba a decir.

Nos mantenemos juntos unos segundos. Ciertamente después de haberlo besado me quede como imbécil. No sé si alejarme o no...

* * *

E-esto es algo que nunca me imagine. ¿E-es decir que Lucy me perdonó? No me quiero alejar de ella. A su lado me siento seguro. Ese beso... ¿ese beso es para darme a entender que me perdona?

Me quedo inmóvil al igual que Lucy por unos cuantos segundos. Ninguno de los dos sabe si retirarse o no. Apenas regreso a la normalidad Lucy se aleja de mí y baja la cabeza.

-Tch -bufo molesto. Ella me mira confundida. -d-digo... -Lucy me sonríe. Yo bajo la cabeza, apenado por haber dicho esa estupidez.

-Natsu... sabes que no necesitas disculparte. Somos amigos ¿que no? -¿amigos? ¡Y me besas! Yo no quiero ser amigo solamente. -pero... -miro a Lucy con curiosidad.

-¿"pero"?- repito. Ella se sonroja.

-y-yo... etto... veras Natsu... -Lucy comienza a tartamudear. Comienzo a impacientarme. -me gustaría que contestaras mi pregunta.

Hay un gran silencio entre los dos. Estoy a centímetros del rostro de Lucy. De ella... y ahora que me ha dado ese beso estoy seguro. Me gusta. Pero... no me animo a decírselo.

* * *

Me quedo callada unos minutos, mirando fijamente a Natsu. Éste hace lo mismo. Pero rápidamente decido hablar para reducir la tensión. -necesito que me lo digas. Realmente lo necesito. -Natsu me ve confuso. ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo Lucy? Cállate o lo estropearas... -porque tú me...

-¡bueno ya debo irme! -Natsu sale por la ventana. Me quedo en mi habitación a punto de decirle a Natsu lo que siento por él. ¡Carajo, estaba tan cerca! ¿Cuándo volveré a tener tanto valor para...? ¿De donde saque tanto valor para decírselo...? oh si. De la poción.

Bueno, no todo con ella es malo. Me ayudó a casi declarar mis sentimientos a Natsu. Eso es algo bueno ¿no? además... le robe un beso. Sonrío. ¿Quién diría que yo sería el primer beso de Natsu y Natsu el mío?

* * *

*/*...*/*...*/*

Llego a Fairy Tail caminando como robot. Lucy me besó y me iba a decir algo pero huí. ¡Huí como un cobarde! -¿qué pasa Natsu? -Gray se acerca a mí. -estás pálido.

-G-Gray... -miro a Gray unos momentos. -golpéame. -éste muestra una cara desconcertada. -¡solo hazlo!

Desconfiando un poco en mi petición Gray me da tremendo golpe en la mejilla que me hace reaccionar. -¡no tan fuerte hijo de puta! -grito furioso rechinando mis dientes.

-¡¿quien te entiende pues? -Gray se da media vuelta pero le regreso el golpe. En unos segundos nos encontramos en el suelo echando humos y golpeando a lo idiota.

-¡dejen de pelear! -Erza hace que un escalofrío recorra nuestra espalda.

-¡AYE! -gritamos al unísono imitando a Happy. Erza suspira.

-estamos muy cerca. Apresurémonos para regresar a Lucy a la normalidad. Asentimos. Happy se encuentra en la espalda de Erza. Los 4 nos vamos a seguir con la búsqueda.

Por alguna razón ya he olvidado lo de Lucy. -¡aye, Natsu estás rojo! -miro a Happy unos instantes. -solo digo- suspiro. Intento calmarme. Mi color de cara creo que comienza a disminuir.

* * *

-are are Lucy -Mira-chan sonríe -¿por qué esa cara?

Me siento al lado de Mira-chan. Doy un largo suspiro y, sin poder evitar hacer caso a mi corazón, abrazo fuerte a la albina y comienzo a llorar. Mira-chan se nota confundida. -¿Lucy?

-no sé que hacer Mira-chan. No me permite decírselo -digo conteniendo el llanto. -Natsu no deja que diga lo que siento por él.

-oh vaya -Mira-chan acaricia mi cabeza -ser sincera con un hombre no es fácil. -Sincera. ¡Eso es! Claro ¿cómo no me di cuenta? esto es obra de la poción. ¡Estoy siendo muy sincera de mis sentimientos!

Pero por alguna razón no dejo de llorar. Estoy siendo muy sincera con todos ¿verdad? Pero me sirve serlo. Por lo menos con Mira-chan. Ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo.

-¿Lucy? -Lisanna se sienta al lado de Mira-chan y mío. -¿qué te ocurre?

-es por la poción -dice Mira-chan -por fin está siendo sincera a sus sentimientos. Lisanna y Mira-chan me acarician la cabeza. Comienzo a sentirme mejor.

-¿qué debo hacer ahora que lo besé?

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ? -doy un gran suspiro y secó mis lágrimas. Las dos albinas me miran sorprendidas.

Yo me encojo de hombros. Ellas se miran la una a la otra. -no puedo callarme nada ahora que tengo ese hechizo- digo decepcionada.

-are are, que problema -dice Mira-chan mirando a Lisanna. -¿que estará pensando Natsu ahora mismo?

Lisanna suspira -no lo sé. -algo en ella me deja con la duda. Como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atreve. Yo por otro lado estoy siendo MUY sincera y no es lindo.

_Ya que son los últimos capitulos comenzaran a ser un poco más largos, alrededor de 1500 y 2000 palabras. Solo restan dos más: "Hechizo de Amor" y "Curación"._

_Espero que les haya gustado leerlos como a mí escribirlos n.n y no duden en comentar, darme opiniones o peticiones y tratare de estar al pendiente de ellas_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes presentados a continuación NO me pertenecen, son del grandioso Hiro Mashima. La trama si es mía._**

HECHIZO DE AMOR

Doy nuevamente otro suspiro. He perdido la cuenta de cuántos van desde que comenzamos el viaje. Los demás se quedan callados pero sé que ya están hartos de mí. Bueno, no los juzgo. He estado demasiado extraño y no paro de suspirar.

-Natsu ¿por qué suspiras? -por fin alguien se decide a hablar. Miro a Happy y vuelvo a suspirar. -Natsu ¿por qué estás rojo?

-¡¿qué? -Happy comienza a reírse. Neko baka me mintió y le creí. Dejo de cubrir mi rostro. Escucho los intentos de no reírse de Erza y Gray. Bufo molesto.

-Natsu... -miro a Happy molesto. -gomenasai por la broma.

Nuevamente doy un suspiro que hace detener a Erza. Rápidamente tapo mi boca por miedo a que ésta me ataque. Pero solo se acerca a mí junto con Gray. -¿por qué suspiras? -me dicen los dos al unísono

-p-por nada -intento mentirles pero los chicos junto con Happy me ven directamente. -¡que por nada!

-¿por nada? no será más bien dicho por L... -antes de Gray termine de hablar Erza lo calla y lo mira siniestramente. Gray traga saliva y asiente.

-¿por quien? -pregunto inocentemente. La verdad no sé a quien intentaba involucrar Gray. Pero éste se niega a contestarme con Erza presente. Miro a Erza. -¿sabes a quien iba a mencionar Gray? -Erza se encoje de hombros.

Bufo nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos me lo quiere decir. Miro a Happy. Éste apenas iba a hablar pero Erza lo patea. Me quedo inmóvil viendo al exceed alejarse. -¿por qué pateas a Happy?

-es un neko hablador. -miro a Erza y ella a mí. Pero rápidamente aparto su mirada de la mía. Ella me asusta mucho.

-¿entonces seguimos?.pregunta Gray para romper el silencio.

-si me dices a quien ibas a decir. -trato de negociar con Gray. Éste me mira con cara de "-_- no me jodas". -bien, sigamos. Pero tarde o temprano me lo dirán.

-¿ah si? -trago saliva. Erza se cruzó de brazos y me mira friamente.

-c-claro... si quieren decirme. -doy un suspiro de alivio en cuanto Erza se da media vuelta y continúa caminando. _Lucy... -_otro suspiro escapa de mi boca. Y todo por pensar en Lucy... ¡ya deja de pensar en ella!

Gray y Erza voltean hacia atrás pero me hago el inocente cuando unos segundos atrás pataleaba como loco. Me ven desconcertados pero me ignoran y continúan caminando. Doy otro suspiro pero esta vez de alivio.

Levanto la cabeza al cielo. Lucy ya lleva dos semanas con esa poción. Gracias a Kami que ya estamos por terminar de encontrar los ingredientes y no tendremos que soportar los raros cambios de humor de Lucy el resto de la vida.

Pero... por alguna razón me gustaría que Lucy se pusiera romántica. Sería lindo verla en ese estado, comportándose como una tortolita y... ¡¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? no lo digo porque la quiera ver así, ¡sino porque quiero que sea así conmigo!

Sacudo de mi cabeza esos pensamientos. Los chicos me miran de nuevo. Yo otra vez silco y finjo no haber hecho nada. Gray y Erza suspiran, cansados por mi actitud de este día. Ahora yo soy el que parece bipolar.

Doy otro suspiro. Los chicos también. Creo que se contagió hacer eso...

* * *

*/*...*/*...*/*

-¡amo las tardes! -grito al entrar al gremio. -y amo a Fairy Tail... -todos me ven confusos. ¡Oh, amo que me vean así!

-Lu-chan ¿estás bi...? -antes de que Levy-chan termine de preguntar me lanzo a ella.

-¡te amo Levy-chan! -las miradas confusas siguen. ¡Amo todo!

-eh... Lu-chan... -Levy-chan intenta alejarse de mí pero la abrazo más fuerte. -me aprietas...

-amo cuando hablas Levy-chan -temeroso de mí, Gajeel me levanta para alejarme de Levy-chan, pero apenas lo hace me le abrazo a él -te amo Gajeel.

-¡Gajeel! -Levy-chan comienza a rechinar los dientes. ¡Amo que lo haga!

-L-Levy... ella me está abrazando...

-amo cuando pelean. -Laxus es el siguiente en quitarme de Gajeel. Pero hago lo mismo. -te amo Laxus.

-¿qué tiene esta ahora?

-amo que me digan "esta".

-are, are, Lucy veo que ya te sientes mejor. -apenas escucho la voz de Mira-chan me lanzo a ella y la abrazo de la cadera. -y mucho debo decir...

-¡abrazar es para hombres! -grita Elfman y me abraza jalando a Lisanna también. Amo los abrazos. Amo a todos.

-oni-chan me aplastas -dice Lisanna intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡aplastar es para hombres! -amo que me griten en el oido.

-¡los amo chicos! -grito sin dejar de abrazarlos.

-¡amar es para hombres!

-are are que problema...

-¿Lucy-san? -miro a Wendy y Charle, y sin poder soltarme de Elfman, Mira-chan y Lisanna decido tirarme junto con ellos para abrazar a las chicas.

-las amo chicas. -digo debajo de Elfman y Lisanna, pero encima de Mira-chan, Wendy y Charle.

-me están aplastando... -Charle intenta salir pero no pueden Wendy y los demás también estamos en esas situaciones.

-oni-chan estás aplastando a Wendy...

-¡aplastar a niñas es de hombres! -grita Elfman nuevamente, ¡como amo que lo haga!

-are are... esto si que se salió de control... -amo que Mira-chan diga esto. Amo que hable.

Y amo a la poción. Amo que me hays hecho esto... ¡y amo que no pueda decir que la odio! ¡Amo que diga "amo" todo el tiempo !Pero me estoy cansando de decirlo siempre. ¡Oh, realmente amo no poder decir que odio a la estúpida poción! pero amo también que solo diga amo cuando quiero decir otra cosa.

* * *

Doy otro suspiro. Ya son alrededor de las 4:00 p.m y por fin terminamos de buscar los ingredientes. Lo malo es que Erza no nos dejó pelear. Ella hizo todo y nosotros solo recogíamos los ingredientes. En otras palabras Erza se llevó todo el crédito.

Después de haber caminado hasta el gremio me dirijo a la casa de Lucy con Happy. Pero cuando llego ella no está.

-¿se habrá ido al gremio? -sin decir nada más Happy y yo ahora nos dirigios al gremio. Tch, pude ahorrarme tiempo e ir directo al gremio. En fin... el punto es que no quiero ver a Lucy pero la quiero ver... ¡diablos! ¿Qué me está pasando? ni yo me entiendo...

*/*...*/*...*/*

Al abrir la puerta del gremio me llevo una desagradable sorpresa. Lucy está abrazando a todos en el gremio y les dice "te amo"... ¡¿por qué les dice eso y a mí no?

En estos momentos está peleando con Juvia por Gray, voy a interferir. Claro que lo haré...

-¡Juvia-chan! -de la nada Lyon aparece y abraza a Juvia junto con Lucy. Ésta se queda desconcertada, aunque en poco tiempo Gray la aparta de Lyon y de Lucy.

-te amo Gr...

-¡eso no! -molesto, acelerado del corazón, empujo a Gray y lo aparto de MI Lucy. No dejare que ella le diga eso a ese hijo de puta. ¡A nadie le dirá eso mientras yo esté aquí! -¿are? ¿Lucy?

-te amo Erza -después de buscar a Lucy por unos segundos la veo abrazando a Erza. Siento mi sangre hervir. Corro hacia Erza y la aviento para jalar a Lucy hacia mí.

-¡imbécil no te atrevas empujarme!

-¡fue un error! -salgo por el techo con un tremendo golpe de Erza.

-¡Natsu! -Happy vuela hacia mí.

*/*...*/*...*/*

Nuevamente regreso al gremio con Happy a mi lado. Erza me mandó a volar demasiado lejos. Happy tardó media hora en encontrarme... menos mal ya estoy en Fairy Tail para evitar que Lucy siga regalando "te amo" a los demás. Wacaba, Macao, Gildarts, Gray, Laxus...

-te amo Loki. -me quedo atónito. Frente a mí... Lucy le dijo... esas palabras a Loki. ¡Ataqué a Erza, empuje a Gray, salí disparado por ese techo para evitar que Lucy regalara esa frase a lo imbécil...! y ahora...

Toco mi pecho. Algo me duele pero no estoy herido. No estoy sangrando, pero me duele más que una herida. Más que un golpe de Gildarts. Me duele más que haberme separado de Igneel...

Pero... ¿por qué?

-Natsu ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo? -asiento son dejar de ver a Loki y Lucy abrazados. Mi sangre hierve. Comienzo a caminar hacia el par de tortolos. Mi puño comienza a llenarse de flamas.

-¡quita tus manos de Lucy! -Loki me ve desconcertado.

-ella me ama y yo a ella. ¡No te entrometas! -sin esperar otro comentario de parte de ese patán lo empujo y estoy a punto de golpearlo pero Erza me golpea a mí antes.

-compórtate Natsu, antes de que se te ocurra destruir Fairy Tail por tus celos.

-¡no estoy celoso! -me levanto frente a Erza, ésta me mira unos momentos y tras un suspiro recibe un abrazo de Lucy, quien abandona a Loki.

-pero Lucy...

-te amo Erza. -Loki se paraliza. Yo trato de mantenerme calmado. Pero no puedo. Mi pecho me duele y mi sangre hierve.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes presentados a continuación NO me pertenecen, son del grandioso Hiro Mashima. La trama si es mía._**

CURACIÓN

-... ¡ven conmigo Lucy! -empujando a Erza sin temerle a ésta y lo que me puede hacer después tomo de la mano a Lucy y me voy con ella a su casa. No quiero que nadie se le acerque ni que esté regalando "te amo" a gente que no se lo merece. ¡Si a alguien se lo dirá debe ser solo a mí!

Me sonrojo. ¿Qué acabo de decir? Lucy se ríe. Yo bufo y me centro más en mí que ni en lo que ésta intenta decirme.

Llegamos a su casa en unos minutos. Pateo la puerta pero Lucy se me zafa de la mano.

-¡te amo casa! -dice Lucy mientras se tira al suelo. Sonrío. No puedo dejar de verla. Lucy se levanta y comienza a regalar otra vez esa frase a todo lo que ve.

Comienzo a impacientarme. Esas palabras que le dijo a Loki sonaron tan... reales. Y ese abrazo... mi pecho duele otra vez. Lucy se detiene y me mira.

Como un impulso la abrazo y no la suelto. Ella también me abraza. Pero... ¡¿por qué me sigue doliendo el pecho?

-Lucy... ¡eres una idiota! -me alejo de ella para mirarla a la cara. Ella se muestra confundida. -¡si te lo dije a ti!

-te amo Natsu -sin escuchar sus palabras empujo a Lucy hasta la pared. La mantengo frente a mí sujetando sus muñecas. Está tan cerca de mí... y yo de ella...

Lucy se asusta. Pero sigo sin prestarle atención. Algo me hizo... no sé como pude lastimarme sin tocarme... -¿por qué lo hiciste?

-amo cuando pregunta...

-¡cállate y contesta! ¿Por qué...? -mi pecho duele. Me duele mucho. ¿Qué carajos me hizo Lucy? ¿Por qué mi pecho duele tanto?

-Natsu... -sin pensarlo bien, y soportando ese terrible dolor beso a Lucy. No puedo apartarme de ella. Ya no quiero hacerlo y no dejare que cualquier hijo de puta me la quite. Ella es MÍA y hasta que ella me diga lo contrario lo seguirá siendo.

* * *

Natsu no se aleja de mí. Comienzo a... temerle. Trato de apartarlo de mí. Y-ya no siento lo mismo que hace unos segundos... había amado como me trató hace unos momentos pero ahora...

Siento una gota caer sobre mi hombro. ¿Natsu...está llorando?

Alejándose de mí Natsu me mira a los ojos. Mi boca decide moverse. -te amo Natsu. Te amo de verdad. -observo como el pelirosa se aparta de mí sorprendido. Quizá por mí... o lo que hizo. Su rostro se sonroja. Me acerco a él y le sonrío. -¿me amas? ¿Me quieres Natsu?

-y-yo... -Natsu se aparta un poco de mí. Pero ahora que le dije que lo amo por mí y la poción, no dejare las cosas así. Amo su cara. Es tan kawaii cuando se muestra confundido.

Me le acerco aun más. Estamos a nada de encontrarnos pegados de los cuerpos. Puedo incluso sentir su ritmo cardíaco. -¿me quieres Natsu? ¿Me amas como yo a ti?

-L-Lucy yo...

-muévete Natsu -estampando su mano con la de Natsu Erza lo avienta antes de que me conteste. Es raro. Ya no me siento atraída por Erza... ¡Carajo! ¡NO! Y-ya no tenía el hechizo y... y... entonces yo... ¡le dije a Natsu que lo amo creyendo que aun tenía el hechizo!

Comienzo a sentir nervios. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar. Erza se acerca a mí con una aguja. -E-Erza ¿qué intentas hacer con e...? -sin hablarme Erza me encaja la aguja. Antes de gritar o quejarme siento todo a mi alrededor dando vueltas. Todo se vuelve borroso...

*/*...*/*...*/*

-¿está muerta? -comienzo a escuchar voces. Pero aun me siento mareada. No puedo abrir todavía mis ojos... pero soy capaz de escuchar...

-no está muerta Happy. Solo inconsciente.

-pero Lucy-san lleva así unas horas. Erza-san ¿está bien?

-¿por qué le encajaste la aguja a Lucy de esa manera, Erza? fue grosero y salvaje -cada vez comienzo a diferenciar mejor las voces. Charle estaba reprendiendo a Erza hace unos momentos...

-y además interrumpiste a Natsu...

-¡cierra la boca imbécil!

-obligame idiota.

-nada de pelear -Erza impone orden entre Gray y Natsu. Comienzo a moverme ligeramente. Me duele mi brazo...

-uy... -comienzo a quejarme. Escucho que alguien se me acerca. Abro los ojos pero... -¡KYAAA NATSU NO TE ACERQUES ASÍ A MÍ! -como un reflejo pateo a Natsu y me escondo detrás de Wendy y Charle.

-¡Lucy despertaste! -Happy me abraza junto con Wendy. Sonrí chicos lo lograron al fin y al cabo. Miro hacia los chicos. Gray, Erza sonríen, Natsu se soba y me mira feliz de igual manera. Todo volvió a la normalidad ¿no? Excepto el hecho de que...

-Lucy-san ¿tienes fiebre? -desvío la mirada y niego con la cabeza. Los chicos ríen alegremente.

-¡aye! ¡Lucy debería volverse bipolar más a seguido!

-¡DÉJATE DE BROMAS HAPPY! -todos pateamos el exceed al mismo tiempo. Happy sale volando por la pared. Tras un suspiro Wendy, Charle, Erza y Gray se retiran de mi casa.

Doy un gran suspiro de alegría. Cuando pienso ir al gremio siento que alguien me toma de la mano. Me hace regresar hacia él y, sin previo aviso... Natsu me vuelve a besar.

Esta vez se aleja de mí apenas rozamos los labios. Me quedo como imbécil mirándolo atónita. Él me sonríe inocentemente, digno de Natsu. -claro que te quiero Lucy. Eres mi amiga ¿no?

-N-Natsu... ¡eres un baka por qué me besas...! -nuevamente Natsu me calla con un beso. Y cuando vuelve a separarse de mí ahí esta Happy mirándonos con un toque pícaro. Yo me sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.

-se guusssstan -miro a Happy para callarlo. Pero termino sonriéndole.

Quizá tiene razón. Después de todo yo le dije a Natsu que lo amaba y él me contestó.

Gracias estúpida poción. Creo que ya no eres taaan estúpida. Pero aun así te detesto. Y yo, por otro lado... solo digo -te amo Natsu -para darle un beso a éste y abrazarlo.

* * *

_**Y aquí termina el fanfic! *eeh!***_

_**Ojala les haya gustado, y para ser mi primer fanfic debo decir que tengo más reviews de los que me imagine. Gracias a todos por leerlo. Por estar al pendiente de él. Sin ustedes no lo hubiera terminado. Ustedes me inspiraron y créanme que lo hubiera terminado ayer pero no pude u.u me secuestraron XD**_

_**En fin, gracias chicos! los quiere Rea-Fantrazy!**_

_**ZONA PUBLICITARIA XD**_

_No es a fuerza que lo hagan, pero me siento muy triste por mis historias u.u no hna tenido reviews recientes TT_TT -una ni ha tenido D:_

_Si no les molesta y tienen un gran corazón, ¿me harían el favor *solo si quieren* de leer mi historia y comentar si les gusto, que les gustaría que pasara, quienes les agrada quienes no, etc,? saben a lo que me refiero n.n _

_ /u/836084/Rea_Fantrazy_Andrea en Fiction Press porque no me dejan poner todo el link aquí -_-_

_Últimamente no me ha llegado la inspiración y ya que este fic lo termine pronto por sus reviews pensé que puede suceder lo mismo con esta, así que SOLO SI QUIEREN comenten! en serio, necesito su apoyo :(_

_Y bueno, espero verlos de nuevo muy pronto! :D Rea-Fantrazy se despide por el momento, muaa! besos! n.n_


End file.
